makeitorbreakitfandomcom-20200213-history
Where's Marty?
"Where's Marty?" is the 2nd episode in Season 1 of Make It or Break It, airing June 22, 2009 - and the 2nd episode overall. Overview The exit of Coach Marty, one of "The Rock's" top guns, Lauren, and their 4th place through 7th place girls causes chaos at the gym. Prompting Payson, Kaylie and Emily (with Becca in tow) to head for Denver with a plan to confront them about their defection. All of this happens at the same time as the Cruz's (Ronnie and Alex) invite everyone to the mansion for a meeting. Meanwhile, Lauren is less than pleased at the cool greeting she receives at the new gym. And shocked by the discovery that she makes concerning her father and his 'Executive Assistant', Summer. Summary Marty and Lauren are gone, and everyone's scrambling to figure out what to do. While the adults gather at the Cruzes' house to strategize, Payson, Kaylie, Emily, and Becca secretly go to the Denver gym to confront Marty and Lauren. Payson demands Marty explain why he abandoned them all, and, in a rare moment of weakness, she confesses that she doesn't think she'll be able to win without him. Marty tells her he left because the gymnasts at the Denver place are better than her. This triggers the famous Payson competitiveness, and she vows to beat them all. Kaylie confronts Lauren, and it's clear that the hurt feelings between them run deep. Last but not least, Payson insists that Marty sign Emily's scholarship papers so she can continue competing. Meanwhile, Lauren's not making any friends at the Denver gym, but her performance on the uneven bars is getting fierce. She also finds out that her dad and his executive assistant, Summer, are an item. Lauren's not thrilled, to say the least. But when her attempts to intimidate Summer fail, she realizes this woman may be different from her father's previous girlfriends. In other matters of the heart, Emily discovers she has some serious chemistry with Kaylie's brother Leo. Kaylie and Carter keep sneaking around, but a close call with her dad makes them wonder how much longer they can keep their relationship a secret. The biggest bombshell comes when Kaylie's mom, Ronnie, goes over to Marty's house ... and we learn that they had an affair. Steve Tanner found out about it and threatened to expose them if Marty didn't leave The Rock. (Which means Marty lied to Payson about the reason he left, so she'd stop feeling sorry for herself.) Ronnie thanks Marty for protecting her, but she says it isn't fair for him to take all the heat and that she can face the consequences. They're about to part as friends when Ronnie turns and runs into his arms. Little do they know that Emily's mom sees them locked in a passionate kiss. Later that night, Marty calls Steve Tanner and tells him he won't play by his rules anymore. Does that mean Marty's going back to The Rock? What will happen if Steve exposes Marty and Ronnie's affair? And will The Rock ever be the same? Cast *Zachary Burr Abel as Carter Anderson *Chelsea Hobbs as Emily Kmetko *Ayla Kell as Payson Keeler *Josie Loren as Kaylie Cruz *Cassie Scerbo as Lauren Tanner *Susan Ward as Chloe Kmetko *Candace Cameron Bure as Summer Van Horne *Peri Gilpin as Kim Keeler *Erik Palladino as Marty Walsh *Rosa Blasi as Ronnie Cruz *Marcus Coloma as Leo Cruz *Mia Rose Frampton as Becca Keeler *Jason Manuel Olazabal as Alex Cruz *Wyatt Smith as Brian Kmetko *Anthony Starke as Steve Tanner *Nico Tortorella as Razor *Brett Cullen as Mark Keeler *Amara Cash as Denver Girl #1 *Mike Foy as Gangster #1 *Jessica Jann as Rock Gym Girl #2 *Ana Lucasey as Rock Gym Girl #1 *Amber Rose Plaster as Denver Girl #2 *Vince Pavia as Rock Coach #1 *Delpano Wills as Gangster #2 Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1